


Dans ses yeux le soleil

by PerigrinTouque



Category: One Piece
Genre: Introspection, Psychological, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: Luffy éclabousse de joie tout être à sa portée. Il est un soleil à lui tout seul, dans ses yeux dansent deux flammes ardentes. Elles redonnent de l'espoir à tout à chacun.
Kudos: 3





	Dans ses yeux le soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,  
> Je sévis déjà dans le domaine de la fanfiction depuis de nombreuses années, je poste ce texte sur ce site dans l'optique de l'archiver.  
> J'aime énormément Luffy qui est un soleil à lui tout seul, je voulais lui rendre hommage et tenter de capter son optimiste et sa façon d'aller de l'avant dans la vie quoi qu'il arrive.  
> Bonne lecture.

Sur le Sunny, à l'avant de la poupe, Luffy se tient une main posée sur la figure du bateau, l'autre rivée à son chapeau, un sourire immense qui crève ses lèvres. Ce sourire d'envie, ce sourire qui croque le monde à pleine dent tout comme les plats exquis préparés par son cuistot.

Ses pupilles avides d'aventures pétillent d'impatience. Jeune pirate au cœur tendre, Luffy dépareille dans ce monde de brutes. Lui ne vit que pour le danger, l'exotisme, rencontrer d'autres personnes qui enrichissent son univers. Il est entier, il aime ou il déteste mais toujours sans concession. L'argent, l'or, les richesses l'importent peu. Non, son unique but est de rivaliser, de surpasser même le Roi des pirates. Voyager sur toutes les mers du globe, ça, ça le fait vibrer. Sentir l'air marin traverser sa peau lisse, être éclaboussé par les embruns, entendre le cri des mouettes, voir un autre pavillon au loin, rien de tel pour exciter sa quête de sensation.

Il n'en a pas conscience mais son aura illumine tout autour de lui. En fait, Luffy incarne le soleil. Un astre haut dans le ciel, à son zénith, brûlant, rassurant et chaleureux. Les satellites qu'il rencontre le long de son chemin, viennent se greffer tout naturellement à lui comme une irrésistible attraction. Il a ce don unique de savoir se faire aimer de n'importe qui de par son assurance puérile. Jeune homme ayant conservé une âme d'enfant, il vit son rêve et non l'inverse. Grâce à sa conviction, ses amis suivent ses pas : réaliser leurs aspirations pour qu'elles deviennent réalité. Le brun filiforme entraîne dans son sillage beaucoup de ses semblables, âmes esseulées ou brisées par la vie. Et ce, sans même s'en apercevoir.

On aime Luffy ou on le jalouse. D'ailleurs, les flatteries ne l'intéressent pas. Il s'en fiche. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est rester libre, naviguer sur des mers inconnues encore et encore et ce à jamais. Même quand il sera vieux loup de mer rompu par les tragédies de sa destinée, il continuera son voyage sans fin à la découverte de nouvelles terres.

~.~

Ses dents blanches se dévoilent, cachées par l'ombre de son éternel chapeau de paille, relique précieuse qu'il garde tel un trésor. Le sien. Au cours de ses diverses péripéties, le jeune pirate a su rallier à sa cause bons nombres d'ennemis. Aujourd'hui, la plupart sont devenus des amis, des vrais. N'est-ce pas déjà le premier pas vers la suprématie ?

Lorsqu'on possède un charisme aussi fou, n'est-ce pas la preuve d'un être hors du commun ?

Luffy n'a la prétention de rien. Modeste en tout état de cause, il avance jour après jour pour lui, pour son équipage en n'ayant aucune crainte de tout laisser tomber lorsqu'un de ses compagnons a besoin d'aide. En outre, la rancœur ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Il peut aisément passer l'éponge quand il met à terre un adversaire. Enfin, pas tous…

Ses yeux rieurs se gorgent aussi de larmes, quelques fois. Pourtant il avait promis de ne plus être un pleurnicheur, seulement les émotions ne se contrôlent pas toujours. Quand Luffy dirige son regard sur le soleil lumineux, il y voit l'image d'Ace. Flamboyant et impétueux. Quand il dérive sur la mer, il se représente Sabo, partant à l'aventure, précoce et fort pour son âge. Morts tous deux. Alors là le jeune homme crispe sa mâchoire à s'en briser les dents, ravale ses sanglots à travers les rideaux de larmes perçant ses iris chocolat. Il ne doit pas, il ne peut pas. Ses frères ne voudraient pas le voir dans cet état là. Après tout, ils vivent à travers ses expériences, partout où il va, eux l'accompagnent logés dans son cœur. Puis, il repense à son papy. Le grand Garp, et il se met à rire. Ce vieux schnok, combien de fois l'a-t-il laissé à la merci d'une faune et d'une flore hostile ? Ses souvenirs demeurent quelque chose de précieux, parce qu'il y avait son grand frère aussi. Luffy peut affirmer qu'étant enfant, il a été heureux voire comblé. Il n'a pas souffert de l'autorité de son vice-amiral de grand-père. Tête de bois de père en fils comme on dit…

Aujourd'hui il a construit une autre famille, ses camarades ont besoin de son soutien, de son audace si brutale. Il les aime, tout comme Vivi, Kobby, Bon Clay, Ivankov et les autres. Sa traversée des océans a marqué beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes, laissant un souvenir impérissable dans leurs mémoires. Tous reverront ses yeux malicieux parsemés d'or en fixant le soleil. Cette détermination farouche à se forger un nom parmi les plus grands et ce, sans verser le moindre sang. Et tous se remémoreront son large sourire étincelant, transpercer son épiderme autant que les doutes des peureux. Car Luffy avance coûte que coûte, triompher c'est bien, et mourir ça lui convient aussi. Alors sa fin arrivera quand les étoiles l'auront inscrit dans le ciel infini des nuits d'été.

Pour l'heure, le pirate débordant de vie se retourne, contemple son équipage s'affairer en bas. Sanji joue de son charme sur la belle Namy qui le rabroue une énième fois. Robin les regarde, bras croisés, sourire amusé en coin. Usopp bricole quelconque objet tandis que Brooke chante en grattant sa guitare. Zoro prend soin de sa musculature en portant des poids comme à son habitude, et Franky doit probablement peaufiner une nouvelle technologie dans son atelier. Chooper concocte des futurs remèdes dans son cabinet, sérieux comme toujours. Les lamentations ne servent à rien, ruminer des jours perdus ne fait pas parti des prérogatives de Luffy.

Chaque chose en son temps, tout d'abord il doit retrouver son modèle pour lui redonner son chapeau, puis ensuite conquérir le monde. Et si pour se faire il doit affronter des anciens amis ou même son papy, et bien tant pis. Advienne que pourra.

L'ombre du Capitaine cache l'astre de midi, haut perché qu'il est. Un rire joyeux, communicatif s'élève dans l'air frais. Luffy est un optimiste né. Il saute de son perchoir pour atterrir sur le pont recouvert de gazon et chantonne gaiement :

— Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim !

Tout aventurier aussi grand soit-il a ses priorités, et celles de Monkey D. Luffy demeure de rassasier son estomac sans fond. Ensuite il verra.

**FIN**


End file.
